Peaceful Insomnia
by faultyandroid
Summary: Butch is a hopeless insomniac, but he can't understand why. Maybe the blonde could help him out? Or is he just what Butch needs ? Butch x Boomer Oneshot ! Yaoi, RRBcest. Request fic for Reposhillo. Please Read and Review ! :)


**Welcome to my newest story, _Peaceful Insomnia. _Lord knows I love me some Rowdyruff Boys, so I had to make another fic :D This is actually a request from my friend, Reposhillo. Hope you like it, Repo ! :) Enjoy !**

* * *

**Peaceful Insomnia**

How I became an insomniac, I will never know.

I guess I've really just not felt good lately, like there's something wrong, or something missing in my life. But I have everything I need, so what could it be. Fuck it, just forget I said anything. All I know is this:

_I'm tired as hell._

My room was complete darkness. There was a bit of light coming through the window, but it barely lit the window itself. I stared up at what might have been the ceiling, or maybe it was the wall... Great, I'm so damn tired, I can't even figure out which direction I'm looking in. I couldn't see anything. My TV, my dresser, not even the bright ass green shirt I'm wearing. Everything is just _dark._

You know, I've felt like this since we moved into this apartment almost a year ago. Us three – Brick, Boomer, and I – couldn't stand living in that ugly, cold log cabin anymore. That pink beast can have that place, shit, there's nothing to gain from it at _all. _We had to pick up jobs around the city in order to rent this apartment. I work at a this popular bar in the city, while Brick works as a cashier at a grocery store. And Boomer, well, he was _dying _to work at the pet store. Seriously, he put in an application and _cried _to the manager about how much he wanted the job. Elephant tears, no exaggeration. They had no choice but to give him the position, I would have had to share a few choice words with them if they didn't. Besides, Booms is just too irresistible.

_Wait, what?_

Uh,.. Anyway, so that's where we stand. Yawning, I got up from my bed and walked out of my room into the hallway, passing Brick's room. He had the door open, so I could see him inside, sleeping. He was all cocooned in his blankets, the way he sleeps is so funny. I continued walking until I got to Boomer's room, seeing that his door was wide open as well. The little blonde was sprawled out across his bed, his snore sounding like a never ending jackhammer. He's such a weird kid, but you've got to love him.

…...

I left the hallway in somewhat of a rush, making my way into the kitchen to grab a pop (Caffeinated if I may add. Never have been all that bright) from the fridge. I cracked open the can and listened to the bubbles, sipping from it ever so slowly. The living room was fairly lit from the light outside on the balcony. I could barely see the clock, though I did see it read 12:00 AM. I took my seat on the couch and just laid there, zoning out, but not _sleeping._

After laying there for almost a half an hour, I heard a door creek. I looked to our front door, but it was still closed. When I turned my head back around, I saw – from what I could make out – a figure walking into the kitchen. As he came back out with a soda in his hand, I noticed the blonde hair from the stove light illuminating his head.

"Why are you up so late?" I asked, sitting up. Boomer looked like he nearly jumped out of his skin, dropping the can, it hitting the floor with a loud thud.

"Jesus H. Christ! When the hell did you get there, Butch?!" Boomer exclaimed quietly, still shaking in the same spot.

I began to chuckle. "I've been out here for like thirty minutes now, dummy. You still haven't answered my question."

Boomer picked up the can, turning the light on so it wasn't bright, but dim. He sat down next to me, letting out a small sigh. "Just a bad dream. Why are _you _out here?" He emphasized his question by shoving his arm into mine, with that cute smile he always has.

..._What's with me today?_

"I don't know, just can't sleep..." I mumbled, taking another sip of my own drink before putting it back onto the table. I could feel Boomer's eyes staring holes through me, giving off a concerned vibe.

"Is everything okay?" Boomer questioned softly, moving closer to my side. I had this strange feeling rush through my body as he sat closer, our bodies touching, side by side. I simply shrugged, though he didn't take to kindly to my response. "Butch, you know you can talk to me right?"

I smirked to myself. "You can be such a sap, sometimes." I laughed. "Yes, Booms."

"Then tell me what's up with you." His tone sounded both teasing and serious. He was and still is always so hard to figure out. Sometimes he could be such an _idiot, _and then there's times like this when you want to just slap him with affection.

The normal person equivalent to my previous statement is to hold and cuddle with them, I'm just a bit violent.

I lifted my hand and ruffled his hair. "You look tired, Blue. Just go to bed, I'm fine." The look he gave me was one of disapproval.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong." Boomer answered with a disarming smile.

"I'm fine."

"Butch!"

"Boomer!"

I was caught off guard when I was suddenly pinned down to the couch, being straddled by this little moron. He held my hands down and was smiling madly, and I couldn't help but laugh. He was just too cute sometimes.

"Okay moron, you got me. Can ya get off now?" I said through my laughter. Boomer shook his head, still with a wide grin across his face.

"Nuh uh. Not until you tell me what's wrong." Boomer giggled, leaning down a bit.

I bit my lip and started to laugh again, looking Boomer straight into his eyes. "Nothing's wrong when you're here." I... said? _Did I just say...? _I watched Boomer's cheeks turn bright red as he blushed, but his smile never faded. Honestly, it wasn't often that it did. It's always been something I've.. loved about him.

"I-I make you that happy?" Boomer asked while biting his lip, sort of tightening his grip on my hands.

I paused for a moment, lost in thought. I looked back at him, and a small smirk crept across my lips. "Yes!" I yelled, right before I flipped him back onto his back, now pinning him to the other side of the couch. He squirmed and struggled as I straddled him, giving a laugh of triumph.

"Buuuuuuutch! Get off of me!" The blonde whined.

"Or else what?" I grinned evilly. Poking at his sides, I made him laugh and whine all at the same time, struggling to get free. Too bad I'm stronger than him, right?

"Butch! P-Please! S-S-Stop!" He cried, finally catching his breath as I stopped the tickle torture. "You're a jerk, ya know that?"

He kind of locked his eyes on him, as in he would look and stare for a few, then look away for a second. His eyes were so blue, they reminded me of the sky. His hands kept tightening around my own, somehow our hands never let go of each other when I pinned him down. I felt okay, no, I felt good. I can't explain it, but being with this dimwit made me feel happy. And just when I couldn't feel any weirder...

I kissed him.

I leaned down and pressed my lips against his, leaving them there for a few seconds. Boomer didn't move an inch, laying motionless under I pulled away, I began blushing – which is _beyond _rare – and Boomer's face looked like a giant tomato. All he did was look at me, blinking his eyes repeatedly, as if he didn't know what just happened.

"Butch, I... Why did you... Do you..." He kept fumbling over his words, but I really didn't know how to respond. I was confused myself, I had no idea why I just kissed my brother. He was just...there and I just... I don't even know.

"I don't know, Booms." I said, shrugging. I sat up and put myself in the position I was in before the blonde even came out here. He stared at me, face still red as can be, biting his lip and not knowing what to say.

I felt a bit of shuffling on the couch before I was jumped onto by my little brother. He wrapped his arms around my neck and locked lips with me, actually _kissing_ me. My first instinct was to hold him and kiss him back, and for some reason I just felt happy and warm all over.

God, I sound like such a damn sap.

I pulled back after being attacked with a pair of relentless lips, panting a bit. "What was that for?" I asked confusingly with small smirk across my mouth.

"Well," Boomer began with a smile, "when you kissed me, it felt... Good. I-I liked it, so I wanted to do it again." He gave me another quick kiss on the lips. "And again."

I started chuckling at him, sliding my hands down his sides. "I feel the same." I said softly into his ears. I could feel him shiver at my touch and my words, and I moved my head to his neck and left a few pecks. "So maybe we could take this a little farther..." I felt him nod, and I felt the smile on his face, too. My hands made there way under his shirt lifting it from his body and throwing it to the side, proceeding to run my hands up and down his back, eventually grabbing his ass.

Boomer sucked in a small gasp. "Butch..." He whispered, tugging on my shirt. He ended up pulling it off of my back and tossing it off the couch, leaning down into my to kiss me slowly. This felt so right, even though some might think it was wrong. But if it was wrong, I had no intentions of being right. When have I? I _am_ a Ruff.

And the last thing I remember from that night was hearing a quiet scream from Boomer and the feeling of awesome pleasure running through my body. I think there was some 'I love you's' in there, but I don't remember completely. Well, even so, to make a long story short: I put myself into him, and he welcomed it with more enthusiasm than I would have expected. Neither of us regret a thing.

My eyes opened later that morning. I felt so refreshed, relaxed, and _not tired. _I actually slept. I noticed my position. I was still on top of Boomer, my head nuzzled into his chest. He looked down at me, taking notice of me waking up.

"Morning." He mumbled with a grin.

"Hey." I answered, yawning right after.

"My ass still hurt, dickhead." Boomer laughed, laying his head back down on the... couch? Wow, we didn't even make it to the bed.

"Sorry, Booms." I laughed, sitting up on the couch. "Brick still sleeping?"

"Yeah."

"Good." I smiled evilly, moving myself up to kiss him again. He giggled into my lips and held me just as I did him.

If this is what insomnia is, I think I'll be just fine.

* * *

**And curtains ! That's the oneshot XD Well, hope you enjoyed it, drop a review if you please ! Until next time !**

**-FaultyAndroid**


End file.
